The invention set forth in this specification pertains to new and improved variable capacitors. More specifically it pertains to variable capacitors which can be effectively utilized in obtaining a measurement corresponding to intrathoracic pressure. It is considered, however, that the capacitors of the invention are capable of a wide variety of different, diverse uses.
A large number of different types of variable capacitors have been manufactured and sold. Normally such devices are constructed so that an electrode within such a capacitor may be moved relative to another electrode through the appropriate actuation of a mechanical element such as a shaft. On occasion such prior variable capacitors have been constructed so that one electrode is directly coupled to a mechanical actuator such as a rod used to transmit linear movement to the attached electrode. It will be recognized that this description of prior adjustable or variable capacitors is far from a complete description of all such known devices.
In spite of the fact that a large number of different types of adjustable or variable capacitors are known, it is considered that there is a need for new and improved variable capacitors which can be effectively utilized as transducers in monitoring relative movement of a member or object. More specifically it is considered there is a need for capacitors for such use which are comparatively simple to construct and yet which are of such a nature as to be highly responsive to relative movement so as to produce a variation in capacitance. It is also considered that there is a related need for variable capacitors as noted which are of such a character as to automatically return to an initial position after having been actuated by a physical force.